1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly to a fastening chuck device for fastening the cutting tools of the machine tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fastening chuck devices are provided for fastening the working or the cutting tools to the machine tools, such as the milling machines, the lathes, the drilling machines etc. The machine tool includes a fastener nut threaded to a coupler of the machine tool, and a chuck member engaged between the coupler and the cutting tool. The chuck member may be radially clamped by the fastener nut and may be forced toward the cutting tool to solidly clamp the cutting tool to the coupler. The fastener nut has to be tightly threaded relative to the machine tool for solidly locking the cutting tool to the machine tool and for preventing the cutting tool from being disengaged from the machine tool. The chuck member may not be moved relative to the coupler and may only be clamped to retain the cutting tool in the coupler of the machine tool. After use, it will be difficult to unthread the fastener nut relative to the machine tool to disengage the cutting tool from the machine tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fastening chuck devices for machine tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fastening chuck device including a fastening ferrule coupled to a chuck member to force the chuck member to move longitudinally relative to the machine tool and to fasten the cutting tool to the machine tool.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a fastening device for fastening a tool member to a machine tool, the fastening device comprising a body including a mouth having an inclined inner peripheral surface formed therein, a chuck member received in the mouth of the body and including at least one spring blade provided therein, and including an inclined outer peripheral surface formed thereon for engaging with the inclined inner peripheral surface of the mouth and for forcing the at least one spring blade of the chuck member radially inwardly when the inclined outer peripheral surface of the chuck member is moved relative to the inclined inner peripheral surface of the mouth of the body, a shaft received in the chuck member and engaged with the at least one spring blade of the chuck member, and means for moving the chuck member inwardly of the mouth of the body to force the at least one spring blade of the chuck member to engage with the shaft and to secure the shaft in the chuck member. The chuck member is moved longitudinally inward of the mouth of the body and is not required to be rotated relative to the mouth of the body, such that the chuck member may be solidly secured to the shaft by the moving means.
The moving means includes a fastening ferrule, and means for rotatably securing the chuck member in the fastening ferrule. The rotatably securing means includes a clamping ring secured between the chuck member and the fastening ferrule for rotatably securing the chuck member in the fastening ferrule.
The chuck member and the fastening ferrule each includes a peripheral channel formed therein for rotatably receiving the clamping ring and for retaining the clamping ring between the chuck member and the fastening ferrule.
The moving means further includes a barrel received in the fastening ferrule and having an inner thread formed therein for threading with the mouth of the body. The barrel includes a peripheral flange extended radially inward therefrom and engaged with the chuck member.
A securing device is further provided for securing the barrel in the fastening ferrule and includes a rod engaged with the barrel and the fastening ferrule to secure the barrel in the fastening ferrule. The barrel and the fastening ferrule each includes a longitudinal slot formed therein for receiving the rod.
A bolt is threaded with the barrel and the fastening ferrule to secure the barrel in the fastening ferrule. The barrel and the fastening ferrule each includes a threaded depression formed therein for threading with the bolt.
The fastening ferrule includes an inclined inner peripheral surface formed therein, the chuck member includes an inclined outer peripheral surface formed thereon and engaged with the inclined inner peripheral surface of the fastening ferrule for allowing the fastening ferrule to move the chuck member inwardly of the mouth of the body.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.